Umgang mit den Vorwürfen
Kritik Taktischer Umgang mit der Wahrheit, taktisches Vergessen, Lüge, Salamitaktik, unpassende Wortwahl Sachverhalt 8. Januar 2012 *'"Spiegel Online"': Kredit- und Medien-Affäre - Wulff setzt auf Vergessen : Die wochenlange Berichterstattung über Handlungen, die den Anschein der Vorteilsannahme erwecken, und entsprechende Vorwürfe bezeichnete Christian Wulff als "Stahlgewitter". "Der Begriff "Stahlgewitter" stammt aus der Kriegsberichterstattung. Der umstrittene Schriftsteller Ernst Jünger hatte in seinem Buch "In Stahlgewittern" von seinen Erlebnissen als Soldat an der Front im ersten Weltkrieg berichtet. Auch sonst nutzt Wulff offenbar gerne martialische Rhetorik. Nach Informationen des SPIEGEL hat der Bundespräsident in der Affäre um seinen Hauskredit nicht nur "Bild"-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann mit "Krieg" gedroht, sondern auch Springer-Chef Mathias Döpfner. Wulff sprach bei Döpfner auf die Mailbox, um die Berichterstattung der Zeitung über seinen Immobilienkredit zu verhindern."Spiegel Online: Kredit- und Medien-Affäre - Wulff setzt auf Vergessen vom 08.01.2012 23. Januar 2012 *'"Der Tagesspiegel"': Wulff, Gingrich & Co.: Von stürzenden Präsidenten und moralischem Verfall - Meinung : "Bundespräsident Wulff hat erklärt, dass die Berichte über seinen kostenlosen Urlaub in den USA falsch seien. Zwar sei es richtig, dass er sich im luxuriösen Haus des Unternehmers Geerkens eine gewisse Zeit aufgehalten und nichts bezahlt habe. Dies sei aber nur deswegen passiert, weil er zufällig an dieser Villa vorbeigegangen sei, dabei sei er ausgerutscht und aus Versehen in den Garten der Villa hineingestürzt."tagesspiegel.de: Wulff, Gingrich & Co.: Von stürzenden Präsidenten und moralischem Verfall - Meinung vom 23.01.2012 *'"Frankfurter Rundschau"': Kommentar - Wulff quält : Christian Wulff will auch die neuen Vorwürfe gegen sich aussitzen. "Der Mann, der geschworen hat, jeglichen Schaden vom deutschen Volk abzuwenden, hat einmal mehr gezeigt, dass ihm die Demokratie schnurzpiepegal ist, wenn es um seine persönlichen Verbindungen geht. Dass er zudem noch alle Schuld auf seinen langjährigen Vertrauten Wolfgang Glaesecker abschiebt, ist erbärmlich. Normalerweise steht der Chef für die Verfehlungen seiner Mitarbeiter gerade. Doch auch dieser letzte Rest von Anstand fehlt Wulff offenbar. Wulff ist wie der Kapitän des Unglücksschiffs Costa Concordia, sowohl in seinem alles beherrschenden Impuls, zuerst die eigene Haut retten zu wollen, als auch im Erfindungsreichtum was die Verteidigung der eigenen Verfehlungen angeht. (...) Wulff ist kein Opfer der Medien, als das er sich zu gerne immer aufs Neue darzustellen versucht. Er ist ein Opfer seiner eigenen Gier nach Glanz und Glamour, seiner eigenen Würdelosigkeit."FR Online: Kommentar - Wulff quält vom 23.01.2012 Wulffs Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr Anwaltlich vertreten werden Christian und Bettina Wulff von Gernot Lehr, Partner der Sozietät Redeker Sellner Dahs. Weitere Informationen über Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr finden sich in "Spiegel Online"Spiegel Online: Anwalt Lehr - Der Wulff-Verteidiger vom 11.01.2012 und "Süddeutsche.de".Süddeutsche.de: Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr - Marathonläufer für Wulff vom 13.01.2012 Die Verteidigungsstrategie seiner Mandanten Christian und Bettina Wulff wird in juristischen Fachkreisen und in den Medien zum Teil kritisiert. Beispiele: *'Veröffentlichung der 400 Fragen' : Christian Wulff hatte in einer TV-Diskussion angekündigt, dass er die Antworten auf die ihm gestellten ca. 400 Fragen öffentlich zugänglich machen würde. Kurze Zeit später nahm Wulffs Anwalt Gernot Lehr diese Zusage zurück und veröffentlichte lediglich einen Teil der Antworten. Viele Fragen blieben unbeantwortet. : Pressemitteilung der Kanzlei Redeker Sellner Dahs vom 5. Januar 2012 "Zusammenfassende Stellungnahme zu den Medienanfragen an Christian Wulff"redeker.de: Zusammenfassende Stellungnahme zu den Medienanfragen an Christian Wulff vom 18.01.2012 : Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr erklärte laut Tagesspiegel: "Der im Mandantenauftrag geführte Schriftverkehr zwischen Anwälten und Dritten fällt unter die anwaltliche Verschwiegenheitspflicht."Der Tagesspiegel: Antworten bleiben geheim vom 10.01.2012 : Die Aussage ist natürlich richtig. Aber sie ist nicht mal ansatzweise geeignet, die Nichtveröffentlichung der Fragen und Antworten zu begründen. Die Verschwiegenheitspflicht des Anwalts gilt einzig und allein gegenüber dem Mandanten, nicht gegenüber Dritten. Lehr kann tatsächlich nichts veröffentlichen, wenn Christian Wulff es nicht will. Stimmt Wulff aber der Veröffentlichung zu, hat sich das Argument Verschwiegenheitspflicht damit erledigt. Christian Wulff könnte also ganz einfach zu Rechtsanwalt Lehr sagen, dass er mit der Veröffentlichung der Fragen und Antworten einverstanden ist – so wie er das im Fernsehen angekündigt hatte. Ab diesem Moment wäre die Verschwiegenheitspflicht kein Thema mehr. * Lehrs Begründung: "Schutz der Journalisten" : "Seit Tagen fordern Journalisten die versprochenen Antworten vom Bundespräsidenten. Jetzt begründet dessen Anwalt das Schweigen damit, just die Rechte der Journalisten schützen zu wollen. (...) In einer am Mittwoch vorgelegten Stellungnahme teilt Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr mit: "Eine Veröffentlichung der an uns gestellten Journalistenfragen würde das Recht der jeweils anfragenden Journalistinnen und Journalisten am eigenen Wort und an dem Schutz ihrer Rechercheergebnisse oder -ziele verletzen." Auch künftig werde es keine Veröffentlichung geben: "Wir bitten deshalb um Verständnis dafür, dass wir aus Rechtsgründen daran gehindert sind, den Schriftverkehr mit den Medienvertretern zu veröffentlichen.""stern.de: Offenes Versprechen - Wulffs Anwalt begründet Rückzieher mit dem Gesetz vom 11.01.2012 : Auf diese Erklärung Lehrs hin verzichteten zuerst die "Welt", dann weitere Zeitungen wie "Bild", "Frankfurter Rundschau", "Berliner Zeitung", "Spiegel", "FTD" und "Zeit" auf diese "Fürsorge" des Anwalts. Zumal Lehr in einem anderen Fall nicht so fürsorglich mit den Journalisten umgegangen war. : Dazu schrieb die "Welt": "Am Mittwoch voriger Woche versprach Bundespräsident im Fernsehinterview , alle Journalistenfragen an ihn mit den Antworten zu publizieren. Diese Woche teilte Christian Wulffs Anwalt Gernot Lehr mit, seine Kanzlei könne das „aus Rechtsgründen“ nicht tun. Der Schriftverkehr falle unter die anwaltliche Verschwiegenheitspflicht und das Urheberrecht der Redakteure. : Wie die „Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung“ indes am Donnerstag meldete, hat dies Lehr nicht gehindert, am 23. Dezember zwei Mails des „Welt“-Redakteurs Jörg Eigendorf vom 21. und 22. Dezember mit aktuellen Fragekatalogen an die „FAS“ weiterzureichen – ohne Zustimmung der „Welt“ und des Redakteurs. Gernot Lehr sprach gegenüber der „FAS“ von einem „bedauerlichen Versehen“ und fügte hinzu: „Das war nicht im Auftrag meines Mandanten, nicht mit dem Bundespräsidenten abgestimmt.“ Ein solches „bedauerliches Versehen“ oder Irrläufer können aber ausgeschlossen werden. Die Übersendung der Mail ist der „FAS“ vorher wiederholt angekündigt worden, wie die „Welt“ aus Redaktionskreisen erfuhr."Welt Online: Die "Welt" veröffentlicht alle Fragen zur Causa Wulff vom 13.01.2012 :Die "Welt" veröffentlichte daraufhin alle Fragen und Antworten. Und die "FAZ"Frankfurter Allemeine: Wulff - Ins Schwarze und ins Blaue vom 12.01.2012 stellte die Fragen von SPD und Grünen ein. :Am 13. Januar 2012 veröffentlichte die Kanzlei Redeker Sellner Dahs dann ein 239 Seiten umfassendes Dokument mit Fragen der Journalisten und Antworten der Kanzlei.redeker.de: Erläuternde Hinweise zur Veröffentlichung der Journalistenanfragen an Christian Wulff und der gegebenen Antworten vom 13.01.2012 Dazu schrieb die "FAZ": :“Wulffs Anwalt betonte, dass die Antworten seiner Kanzlei in manchen Fällen „nach dem Eingang ergänzender Informationen erweitert oder präzisiert“ worden seien. Im Kern seien die Antworten immer korrekt gewesen: „Eine Korrektur von entscheidenden Kernaussagen“ sei „nicht erforderlich“ gewesen. Wulff hatte sich massive Kritik auch aus Reihen der Union zugezogen, weil er seine Ankündigung zunächst nicht wahr gemacht hatte, alle Anfragen und Antworten zu seiner Kreditaffäre und Urlauben bei Unternehmerfreunden zu veröffentlichen.“Frankfurter Allgemeine: Wulffs Anwalt veröffentlicht Presseanfragen im Internet vom 18.01.2012 *'Warum äußerte Wulff sich nicht mehr zu den Vorwürfen? Anwaltlicher Rat?' : „Wulff mag sich noch einbilden, er könne seine Amtszeit erfolgreich zu Ende bringen. Ein Präsident aber, der nur noch über seine Anwälte mit seinem Volk spricht, ist kaum vorstellbar.“Der Tagesspiegel: Maß und Anmaßung - Die windigen Winkelzüge des Herrn Wulff vom 05.02.2012 : Nachdem die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover dann offiziell gegen Wulff ermittelte, konnte sich Gernot Lehr auf die Position zurückziehen, dass er zu einem laufenden Verfahren keine Auskünfte mehr gebe. *'Wer vergab den Privatkredit?' : Anwalt Lehr rät Wulff zu der “Edith Geerkens Version”, obwohl Egon Geerkens den Sachverhalt anders darstellt: : „Christian Wulff bleibt dabei: Der Bundespräsident will den umstrittenen Privatkredit von Edith Geerkens erhalten haben - und nicht von deren Unternehmer-Gatten Egon. Eine entsprechende Erklärung, unter Verweis auf Bankinformationen, ließ er per Anwalt verbreiten. : (...) Aussagen von Egon Geerkens selbst legen dagegen einen anderen Sachverhalt nahe. Der 67-Jährige hatte dem SPIEGEL gesagt, er selbst habe die Verhandlungen mit Wulff über das Darlehen geführt. Er habe sich auch überlegt, "wie das Geschäft abgewickelt werden könnte". Außerdem beruhe die freundschaftliche Verbindung in erster Linie auf dem Verhältnis zwischen Wulff und ihm. Die Zahlung des Darlehens sei zwar über ein Konto seiner Frau erfolgt, für dieses Konto habe er allerdings eine Vollmacht. Die Rückzahlung der Kreditsumme im Jahr 2010 sei auf ein Konto erfolgt, das beiden Eheleuten gehöre. : Bei der Abwicklung des Darlehens sei laut dem Unternehmer Geerkens eigens ein Weg gewählt worden, bei dem die Namen der Beteiligten nicht auftauchen sollten. "Wir sind beide sehr bekannt in Osnabrück. Und ich wollte nicht, dass irgendein Bank-Azubi sieht, dass so viel Geld von mir an Wulff fließt", so Geerkens. Daher sei ein anonymer Bundesbankscheck ausgestellt und Wulff übermittelt worden, damit dieser ihn einlösen konnte.“Spiegel Online: Erklärung per Anwalt - Wulff beharrt auf seiner Kredit-Variante vom 16.12.2011 : Kurze Zeit später räumte Lehr eine Beteiligung Egon Geerkens ein: "Der Anwalt von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff bestätigte, dass der Unternehmer Egon Geerkens an den Verhandlungen rund um den umstrittenen 500 000-Euro-Kredit für den damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten beteiligt war. Das Darlehen hatte das Ehepaar Wulff im Herbst 2008 von Geerkens Ehefrau Edith bekommen. „Die Modalitäten wurden gemeinsam besprochen, das Darlehen von Frau Edith Geerkens gewährt“, zitierte die "Die Welt" vom Mittwoch aus einer Stellungnahme von Wulffs Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr."Focus Online: Christian Wulff gibt Kredit-Verhandlungen mit Egon Geerkens zu vom 21.12.2011 : "Egon Geerkens beriet seinerzeit Wulff auch bei der Auswahl des Hauses, für dessen Kauf sich Wulff später Geld bei Geerkens' Frau lieh. "Die Modalitäten wurden gemeinsam besprochen, das Darlehen von Frau Edith Geerkens gewährt", heißt es in der Stellungnahme des Wulff-Anwaltes Gernot Lehr, die am Mittwoch auch Reuters vorlag. Der Anwalt bestätigte damit Tage später eine Darstellung, über die das Magazin "Der Spiegel" bereits vorige Woche aufgrund von Geerkens-Aussagen berichtet hatte."manager magazin online: Wulffs Privatkredit-Affäre - Egon Geerkens hat mitverhandelt vom 21.12.2011 * Bonusmeilen / Upgrade : Das Ehepaar Wulff samt Sohn Linus flogen im April 2007 von Miami nach Frankfurt. Während des Fluges bekamen sie ein Upgrade von der Economy in die teurere Business-Class. Dieser Sachverhalt ist mittlerweile unbestritten. Aber anfangs gab Anwalt Lehr falsche Informationen: : "Auf BILD-Anfrage bestritt Wulffs Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr dies zunächst: "Die Flugtickets waren von Anfang an in der Business-Class gebucht. Der Aufpreis im Vergleich zur Economy-Class wurde durch private Meilen beglichen." (...) Sechs Tage danach ergänzte Wulffs Anwalt: "Das Meilenkonto besteht seit Ende der 80er-Jahre. Herr Wulff nutzt für alle privaten Ausgaben ausschließlich die Kreditkarte der Lufthansa." Um 210 000 Bonusmeilen mit der Kreditkarte zu sammeln, hätte Wulff 210 000 Euro mit der Karte umsetzen müssen – wohlgemerkt privat. Die Auskünfte von Wulff, er setze die Karte seit Ende der 80er-Jahre ein, werfen erneut Widersprüche auf. Denn: Laut Lufthansa gibt es anders als vom Bundespräsidenten mitgeteilt das "Miles & More"-Programm erst seit 1993, die Lufthansa-Kreditkarte sogar erst seit 1999. In einer weiteren Erklärung am 5. Januar teilte der Wulff-Anwalt zu einem Upgrade bei der USA-Reise mit: "Für ein Upgrade von der Economy Class zur Business Class während eines Fluges in die USA mit der Lufthansa setzte Herr Wulff seine privat erworbenen Bonusmeilen ein"“ KANN DAS STIMMEN? Die Lufthansa entgegnet, dass Meilen-Upgrades an Bord überhaupt nicht möglich sind. Schwer nachvollziehbar ist auch, wie Wulff dienstlich und privat erworbene Meilen auf einem Meilenkonto voneinander trennte. Die Lufthansa sagt: „Bei einem Meilenkonto können dienstlich und privat erworbene Meilen nicht getrennt voneinander gesammelt werden.""Bild.de: Affäre Wulff - Widersprüche um Bonus-Meilen-Flug des Bundespräsidenten vom 13.01.2012 * Wulffs Buch "Besser die Wahrheit" : Wulffs Anwalt Gernot Lehr antwortete am 19. Dezember 2011 auf die Frage'' "Halten Sie es für angemessen, dass ein Unternehmer Buchveröffentlichungen eines Ministerpräsidenten finanziell unterstützt?" mit "Diese Frage hat sich für Christian Wulff zu keinem Zeitpunkt gestellt." Des Weiteren habe Wulff das Buch auch nicht als wichtiges Instrument im damaligen Landtagswahlkampf gesehen. Auf die Frage "Stimmen Sie zu, dass die Zahlung von Herrn Maschmeyer als versteckte Parteienfinanzierung betrachtet werden kann", antwortete Lehr mit "Herrn Christian Wulff ist davon nichts bekannt." Antwort RA Gernot Lehr an Martin Heinemanns vom 19. Dezember 2011, veröffentlicht von Wullfs Anwälten. redeker.de: Teil 1 (PDF, Seite 23) vom 18.01.2012 *'Lehrs Aussagen zu den Landesbürgschaften an die CEMAG''' : ""In der offiziellen Antwort von Wulff-Anwalt Gernot Lehr findet sich die Aussage: „Herr Fard hat vom Land Niedersachsen keine finanzielle Hilfe erhalten.“ Keine Hilfe? Es gab sogar mehrere Millionen Euro... : Seit 2009 sind diese Daten einsehbar. Zuletzt rügte der Bericht des Landesrechnungshofes die Förderung. Es sollen rund 16 Millionen Euro an Landesbürgschaften und auch Subventionen sein. BILD hakt nach, konfrontiert Wulffs Anwalt Gernot Lehr mit der Frage. : Der erklärt BILD schriftlich: „Wir (haben) die Antwort (...) dahingehend konkretisiert, dass Herrn Wulff von finanziellen Leistungen des Landes Niedersachsen an Herrn Fard und dessen Firma CEMAG nichts bekannt ist. Unsere Antworten beruhten somit allein auf dem individuellen Kenntnisstand und nicht auf einer Aktenlage.“ : SPD-Fraktionschef Stefan Schostok zu BILD: „Dieser Teil der ursprünglichen Antwort ist so grotesk falsch, dass man sich Gedanken über die Qualität der Antworten insgesamt machen darf.“"Bild.de: Schon wieder neue Ungereimheiten - Wirbel um Antwort von Wulff-Anwalt vom 09.02.2012 *'Einstweilige Verfügung gegen Medienberichte über Audi Q3 ' : "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und seine Ehefrau Bettina haben die Berichterstattung über die angeblich kostenlose Nutzung eines Privatwagens gerichtlich stoppen lassen. Das Kölner Landgericht erließ nach Angaben von Wulffs Anwalt eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen die "Berliner Zeitung" und die "Frankfurter Rundschau".n-tv: Q3-Meldung verboten - Wulff-Anwalt stoppt Medien vom 02.02.2012 *'Abmahnungen gegen Blogger' : In verschiedenen Blogs wird darauf hingewiesen, dass Lehrs Kanzlei Redeker Sellner Dahs Abmahnungen an verschickt. Es geht dabei um Behauptungen zur Vergangenheit von Bettina Wulff. Die Kanzlei fordert die Unterzeichnung einer Unterlassungsverpflichtungserklärung. Im Falle der Zuwiderhandlung würden die "erforderlichen Schritte“ eingeleitet. Andere Blogger berichten über die Androhung einer Strafe von 20.000 Euro.derhonigmannsagt.wordpress.com: Neue Abmahnwelle wegen der “Ehre” von Bettina Wulff? Oder will man uns Bloggern einen Maulkorb verpassen? Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vorwürfe